


Whumptober Day 9 - Shackles

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober - 2019 [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captured, Chains, Jack Is A Badass, M/M, Rescue, Struggling, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, captured by bandits, imprisoned, one man army kickin ass and savin Rhysie, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: How does Rhys always get himself into these situations? He doesn't have a clue, but he does know one thing.He's REALLY screwed this time(Jack to the rescueeeee~)





	Whumptober Day 9 - Shackles

Every little clink and jangle of steel reminded Rhys of  _ exactly  _ how screwed he was. Fuckin-he was captured by bandits that use CHAINS! Chains for god’s sake!

Shit he was in trouble.

Shifting uncomfortably on the hard rock of his cell’s floor, Rhys tried again to break the shackles with his cybernetic arm. He failed, just as he had countless the other times he tried in vain to rip the metal arm free.

At least he didn’t have to deal with  **2 ** bleeding wrists. The stupid cuffs were too damn small, struggling to close over his metal wrist and  _ cutting into  _ his flesh one.

Well, they wouldn’t of cut in, but Rhys’ initial thrashing had made the rough edges scrape and tear at his skin, resulting in the painful lacerations now circling his wrist, dark blood drying quickly on skin and metal.

The pain made him stop eventually, now Rhys was just trying to close his eyes, get some rest in the cold, dirty, downright terrifying cell that he had gotten himself trapped in.

_ Idiot...should’ve seen them coming...should’ve brought a gun...should’ve...should’ve...dammit I shouldn’t have been so STUPID! _

**BOOM**

Shooting upright against the wall, Rhys glanced around with wide eyes.  _ What the hell was that?  _

**BANG BANG BANG**

Shit! Standing as much as the chains would let him, Rhys pressed his back to the wall, struggling to keep his hands from shaking as the gunfire came closer and closer to his cell.

It kept coming and coming, until suddenly everything stopped. The world around Rhys went quiet, then the door was kicked in. He jumped in surprise, crying out a panicked, “Don’t shoot!” as he tried to throw his hands up to protect himself.

“Oh kiddo, you’re probably the only person here I  _ don’t  _ want to shoot.”

“Wha-?” Lifting his head, Rhys’ stared in shock at his savior, Handsome goddamn Jack. The man grinned like he had one the lottery, sauntering forward and making quick work of the shackles.

Rhys cradled his wrist carefully as he rose to his full height, eyes never leaving Jack. “You...you came to save me?” 

That cheshire smile softened just a bit, something not unlike concern shining in heterochromatic eyes. “Of course I did, cupcake. What? Did you think I’d leave you here? In the hands of a buncha filthy bandits?” He chuckled and shook his head, “How stupid are you, kiddo?”

Cringing, Rhys let his head drop, shoulders slumping in shame, “I-I don’t know...I just...didn’t think you’d g-go through s-so much trouble t-to, s-s-save me…”

A heavy hand came to rest on Rhys’ shoulder, another gently lifting his chin, bringing his eyes to meet Jack’s. “Oh kiddo, I barely broke a sweat. And even if I had, it still would’ve been worth it. I’m not gonna abandon you kid.”

Finally, _ finally _ Rhys managed a smile, it was small, but genuine. Jack pulled him in close, arms wrapping around the slender man as he sighed in relief, one big hand playing with the hair curling at the nape of Rhys’ neck. 

“Th-thanks, Jack…”

“No problem, Rhysie…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shit in 25 minutes so forgive any mistakes. Dunno why but I REALLY enjoyed this one! Hope y'all do as well!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my brain release the good good AKA serotonin


End file.
